


Dark one

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Creepy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare turns real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark one

The dark man, the horned one’s avatar on earth is stained with the blood of his victim, a one-time investment banker.  
Beecher wishes he hadn’t been at this weird Dionysian orgy gone wrong.  
But he was.  
He saw it all.  
“It is done,” says the man. “We can feast.”  
Toby wonders how long he’s got.  
The dark one steps before him. Uh oh.  
“He is the one,” says the dark one. “The one I’ve been searing high and low for. My mate.”  
Toby swallows.  
“He is,” chants the crowd. “Join with him and make it complete.”  
“Join with me,” says Keller. “Become one with me and we’ll be together forever.”  
“Forever?”  
“The blood will be everlasting,” he says. “So will we.”  
“How do you know I’m the one?”  
“I can feel you in my blood. I can sense you inside.”  
He’s nuts, but this is real.  
The dark man, covered in blood walks towards Toby and kisses him while the others chant.  
He’s taken over by the scent of dried blood, and the smell of death and sweat.  
“We’ll mate now,” says Keller as if it’s a normal thing to say.  
“Sure,” says Toby.  
Keller fucks him while they chant.  
He’s lost in complete ecstasy with the rhythmic chanting in tune with Keller’s thrusts within his shivering body. The hard cock reaches places he didn’t know existed, and the hot mouth on his is sinful and true.  
“Now we are one,” says Keller. Toby wonders what it means. He’s hungry for blood and sex. He knows Keller can provide that.


End file.
